


To Find The Way

by orphan_account



Category: Eu não quero voltar sozinho | I Don't Want to Go Back Alone (2010), Gabrileo, Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho / The Way He Looks (2014), Leonel
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts where the movie ended and Leo's search for independence continues. For those who are new to this story, this fic is based of a movie that is based of short about a gay blind kid falling in love for the first time. Here's the link to the short: http://tiny.cc/wm1jex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Define the Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary who said that I'm gonna make her wanna sing and dance with my writing shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mary+who+said+that+I%27m+gonna+make+her+wanna+sing+and+dance+with+my+writing+shenanigans).



Ever since I started to date Leo, things changed. Sure, I was happier than I've been for a long time, finally settling inside my skin as all the conflicts about my sexuality faded into nothingness as Leo kissed me for the first time in his room a week ago. But it was weird to notice how differently people acted around us now.

First, there were Leo's parents, who looked at me as if I was about to put Leo on my shoulders and run away with him. They always acted politely around me before, but even tho Leo told me they didn't know about us and he was going to tell them soon, I knew they already _knew_. I also knew how overprotective they were, so I figured it was time to show myself to them on a different light. 

"Leo?"  

It was another calm afternoon after school. Everything was right in the world, Leo was sitting on my lap and we were kissing, and I hated to stop but it had to be done.

"Yeah?" He answered, confused but aware of my sudden change of tone, serious. I could feel his defenses raising.

"I want to meet your parents" I said quickly, trying to sound calm about it. 

"You already know them," he said, even more confused.

"I mean, _boyfriend_ meet them" I clarified. 

"Well, fuck" Leo said bitterly and took a deep breath. "If you try really hard, you can almost hear the sound of my masculinity suffocating and dying."

He got off my lap and threw himself on his bed. I laughed. This didn't have to be so hard. He whined. I suppressed another laugh, Leo was so adorable.

"I'll just bring it up at dinner this weekend when grandma visits. No need to make a ceremony."

"I'm not making a ceremony about anything, I just them to know that I mean business when it comes to you," I said, and he chuckled quietly. "That's because I really do, you know?"

I walked over to him and took his hands and kissed them. 

"Plus, I also want you to meet my family when my brother comes to visit in two weeks."

Leo hadn't met my family yet, but I knew they wouldn't have much to say about him. My family was always indifferent and self-centered, they would quickly over look my dating a guy and go on with their lives. 

"Okay," He said, "You can come to dinner on Saturday. I want to invite Giovana too. You'll have your _boyfriend_ meeting."

I laughed and leaned in to kiss him. Our kisses were always calm and sweet, as if we were trying to memorize each trace of each other's lips. Heaven.

"Thank you" I said, "Also, I think it's a great idea to invite Gi. She wouldn't want to miss this for the world. She does give off the vibe of someone who enjoys people's suffering"

"Yeah, but I should give my family a heads up first" He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't just bring you over to dinner without them knowing. Just like, 'SURPRISE EVERYONE'. They have to know first."

"I'm pretty sure they already know about us dating, Leo" I said.

"You can't know that, " He answered.

Yeah, I couldn't be one hundred percent sure. So I just came back to kissing.

"Gabriel?"

"Huh?" It was my turn to be put off by his seriousness.

"I mean business with you too." 

Well, fuck me. As if I hadn't fallen hard enough for him. I kissed him again and with that everything was right with the world.

Until Saturday. On Saturday, shit is going down. But for now, this is enough.

 

 

 


	2. The Family Trials - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, lovely people. This is much rather a preview of the second chapter than the thing itself. I just feel bad that I'm taking so long to finish this and I have been very busy, so here's a part of what I've got done.

Gabriel's Trials

 

Being friends with Giovana has always been strange. She has always been a hard person to deal with, extremely kind and caring but volatile, jealous and unpredictable. I love her like a sister, and siblings don't always get along. Don't get me wrong, but ever since I met her five years ago, there's been only two stages in our friendship: great or a clusterfuck of epic proportions. 

But now, I was bothered. She seemed to be distant. Indifferent. And I knew she had feelings for me, she made that pretty clear, but she said Gabriel and I were a cute couple so that meant she was over me, right? So if that wasn't it, what could possibly be? Yes, I knew Gi would never stand on my way to happiness, she knew how lonely I used to be before Gabriel and how much I liked him. Maybe I was just imagining things.

 I remembered Gabriel's words after the whole deal with the family dinner was brushed off and we were just in my bed making out.

"Everything's changed, you know," he said, his breath hot against my neck.

That made me stop and think for about a second before he continued to suck on my neck and I just couldn't form a proper thought then. But I knew. I didn't need to ask what he meant. Things did feel different and it was very "visible". I liked how we were in the same page about that.

He was on top, straddling me to the bed, planting small kisses on my neck, hands running up and down my torso over my shirt. It felt like electricity and I was starting to feel a little bit too good. Good thing my parents weren't home.

"Gabriel..." I breathed, starting to consider if it was time to stop trying to form sentences.

"I love how sensitive you are, Leo," he said hoarsely, and I was glad he sounded as on edge as I was,"You drive me crazy and you don't even have to do much, just being you is enough."

I never thought I would be one for dirty talk, but jesus christ. It was true tho, every single touch felt like fire to me. He kissed me one more time and I could do was moan and try to breathe properly. 

Things between us were heating up, and fast. We were way past the whole lovey dopey kissing deal. Every caress, every word, they all left a suggestion or a question, building up to something more. 

I was so hard it was starting to hurt and I could feel his erection against my stomach too. And I knew that, eventually, just kissing or touches over clothing were not going to be enough. This was headed in one dangerous and glorious direction and I wanted to run in that direction so bad, but...

Of course, there's a _but_.  

The thing is, Gabriel and I had this unspoken agreement that we would take things slowly. Plus, even tho this sounded ridiculous to me at that moment, I wanted our first time to be special just like our first kiss, not in my room when my parents could show up at any moment.

"If you keep this up, I'm not sure what's going to happen," I finally said.

He gave a small laugh and kissed me one more time before getting off of me and the bed. And that was even worse.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sitting up and already feeling the heat of his body fading away, leaving me cold.

"You are right. I don't know what's going to happen either," He paused and took a deep breath that sounded like defeat," The thing is, once I get to touch you, really touch you, I wont be able to stop" He answered, his voice full of lust and vulnerability that just made me shiver a bit.

As always, we were in the same page. 

 

* * *

 

 

**_\- Two days later -_ **

 

For what felt like the thousandth time, I found myself laying at the borders of Giovana's pool. Gabriel was there too, laying by my side, and we were both quiet, listening to Gi's rant about this new boy at school.

"I know this sounds incredibly racist, but he does look like a black version of you," Gi said to Gabriel.

She was right, this was incredibly racist. I was about to say something, when Gabriel replied.

"He does not!" 

"Yep, he does. I remember describing you to Leo awhile ago: 'he's got dark hair, about my height, light skin, curly hair, big eyes, thin..."

That whole description made so much more sense to me now that I was allowed to actually touch Gabriel.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Gabriel asked, calmly. We were past the point of arguing with Gi.

"Well, that's exactly how I would describe Samuel to Leo if he asked me," she clarified. 

The pleasant silence we were enjoying came back and I just assumed Gi thought she won this round. The afternoon went on as it always seemed to go for me these last few day, very calm. Now I was just enjoying the feeling of the water on my hands as played with it and the warmth of Gabriel by my side. It helped with the tension of facing my family later this evening. 

It wasn't until Gabriel and I were putting on clothes over our shorts to head home I remembered to bring up the whole _boyfriend_   meeting thing.

"Oh, Gi. Do you wanna come over to dinner on Saturday?"

"I thought Saturday was  _family time_ , " She said.

"They are, but it's a different occasion this weekend."

Silence. I knew she was looking at me, trying to guess.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's the _occasion_?"

"Gabriel is meeting my parents" 

"What? He already knows them" 

"I'm going to _boyfriend_ meet them" Gabriel said, laughing.

I heard Giovana breath in that particular remark, and let it out slowly. I think this was one of the few moments she questioned our friendship, or her existence for that matter. 

"You are the single most ridiculous couple I have ever met," She finally said, "What time do I have to be there and do I have to bring something?"

 

**_To be continued..._ **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defense, this was larger than that first chapter I wrote at 4am. The rest of it, or chapter 3 if you'll have it, will be up soon, just not too soon. Soon-ish. Remember that you can always check out my "Writing Reports" tag on tumblr to know more about the progress I'm making with this, or just to laugh at me whining because writiiiing: http://thatguyinthetardis.tumblr.com/tagged/ao3
> 
> Comments are always welcome, nice and constructive criticism I mean. See yall soon. Ish.


	3. The Family Trials - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does a month and a half qualifies as soon-ish? I don't know. This chapter continues on Leo's point of view, minutes after the pool scene.

Gabriel's Trials.

 

Riding in the back of Gabriel's bike has never felt more terrifying. I was, as always, inclined to ask him to stop just so I could walk back home, you know, in the safe way that doesn't involve my boyfriend losing control of the bike and sending both our faces in a deadly double date with the ground. But honestly, the ground seemed friendly compared to what I was about to do. 

"Take a detour, Gabriel."

"What?" he said, a little bit breathless. 

"A detour, take one. We can go to Mexico or something." 

'This is it, I'm losing it' I thought to myself. I felt Gabriel slowing down and finally coming to a stop.

"Get off, let's talk." 

I did as he said, he took my hand and guided me to what I figured was a public square bench. 

"Where are we?" I asked while sitting down.

"In the park near your house." 

"Okay."

"Are you feeling okay, Leo? I'm itching to call you little lion, like your father does, but I guess that would be kinda weird since it's a family only kind of thing, and you do not strike me as a fetishist." 

I chocked on my laugh, feeling the tension bleeding out through the sound.

"Are you a fetishist, Gabriel? You are the one itching to call me something, after all." I teased.

"Eeeeh... that's not important right now, Leo. Priorities." 

Oh jesus.

"I was thinking that maybe we could take a brief detour from my house to another country, and maybe come back in a year or so. I'm sure my parents will be here, waiting." I said in one breath.

I wanted to cry and scream, maybe dance my own way into an eternal hiding spot .

"Will they?" Gabriel chuckled.

"Totally. My dad even said it would be okay for me cross boarders if I had the right reason in mind. No need to rush this coming out nonsense." 

Gabriel breathed in and out slowly, trying to find the right words to whatever pep talk he thought appropriate to this situation, I figured. He put his hand on my thigh, as if to say he was there for me. Or as if to say 'lets fuck right, right now', depending on what head you asked. Honestly, after deciding to take things so terribly painfully slow, so very slow. We were together for about two weeks, I might as die on the next one.

Don't judge me, horny is a lifestyle to seventeen year old dudes. 

Of course, he noticed how weak and easily worked up I was.

"Get it together, Leo." Gabriel murmured, with a hint of amusement, and then continued more seriously. "I don't want to force you into anything. If you're going forward with telling your parents about you, about _us,_ it should be your decision."

"I'm not. I mean, I am doing this for you too, but it's mostly me. I don't wanna be a secret, and I don't want you to be a secret either." I confessed. 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah"

"Okay. You're done freaking out?" 

"Not really. But I'll deal. Plus, I have a lifetime of fights with Gi as preparation for possible disasters, I'm ready."

He stood up, offered me his arm and guided the bike towards my house with his free hand. We walked silently.

"We're here, Leo." he said quietly, sounding resigned. "You don't have to this alone, you know. I could go with you."

"Uuuh, you know I would love to, Gabriel. But I would rather not slam the door on my family's nose on my way out of the closet."

"Dummy..." he said, fondly.

He hugged me, better than the awkward hand shakes we would have every day after school, and the hug lingered. After we parted, I had this huge smile on my face that probably looked ridiculous. We laughed awkwardly, saying our goodbyes...

"Actually, Leo." my dad said from the door and I swear I heard Gabriel squeak. "You mother and I would love to have your boyfriend over, I'm sure everybody's noses will be just fine."

TBC...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible writer and a terrible person. I suppose it's a package deal, not the bad writing thing, but writer+asshole combo. Never met a nice person who was also into writing, go figure. Chapters 2 and 3 were supposed to be one thing, and the same thing goes for the fourth. I'm just dragging this dinner thing for so long, I figured it was better to give it a little twist before it got way too boring. I'm on vacation this month, so expect steady updates while it lasts. Thank you for being supportive, thank you for being kind and patient =] You can find me on tumblr: thatguyinthetardis.tumblr.com 
> 
> See ya'll next week =]]


End file.
